a small lightning strike
by anthingcanhappen
Summary: First FanFic pls be nice. When Mac was a baby her mother was murdered. her brother Barry always believed it was the man in yellow Sebastian believed anything that Barry said. Mac is the younger sister of Barry and Sebastian Allen (Smythe). watch as Mac interacts with Sebastian past and Barry's present.


AN: HI sorry this is my first fanfic so un yeah. please just be kind. i own nothing.

* * *

I hate English that much. This teacher keeps blabbing on about nothing in her ridiculously annoying monotone voice. I don't care about this stupid shit that we are supposedly learning. Like Urgh I'm rolling my eyes internally and thinking of ways to "get rid of you" right now. Like stop talking. So I should probably explain, my name, officially, is McKenna Nora Allen Smythe, but most people just know me as McKenna Smythe and just call me Mak. Yes I have a complicated name, that comes comes with a complicated backstory. You see the thing is when I was a baby (like not even 6 months old) my mother was murdered and my father was sent to prison for her murder. My older brothers Barry and his twin Sebastian believe that our father was wrongfully convicted. Well more so Barry because he was there the night she was murdered (well so was I, I guess, but I was a baby what could I do or know?). Anyways Sebastian was at a friends house I think having a sleepover or something but Sebastian believes that anything is possible and knows that Barry is a terrible liar so it defiantly wasn't Henry Allen. After the murder and every thing that happened that night, Barry went to go live with his best friend Iris and her father, Joe, but he could not take care of four kids. Evidently being a baby I was naturally the one who would be the hardest. Joe was able to track down so relatives of ours living in Ohio there was some sort of agreement and Sebastian and I were sent to Ohio and my family still made sure that I knew who Barry was and had a close relationship with him. Fast forward to now and I'm sitting in a school in Central City having no clue what the teacher is talking about and gossiping to my best friend Fee about some random thing that's just happened, thinking about my old schools. My parents (adoptive I guess but I have known them since I was a baby, so they to me they are just my parents) are really rich and don't like to stay in the same place for too long. I wanted a normal high school life (or as normal as high school can be), so I moved in with Sebastian and his partner, Hunter in Westerville Ohio. Sebastian is some big shot lawyer and I'm not to sure what Hunter does but it's something to do with government services, Barry lives in Central City he's a CSI at the Central City Police Department. My parents wanted to go traveling around Asia and Australia and wanted to take me with them but I actually wanted a normal high school life (or as normal as high school can be). Like when Sebastian was in high school we didn't go anywhere really and were in Ohio for most of it so he had a normal-ish experience (if you exclude all the crazy shit they did in regards to glee). And although he did go to a boarding school he came home every weekend to visit. But because my parents didn't want me to go to a boarding school they worked something out with Seb and Hunter So I now live with them in Ohio and attend William Mickinley High School for the Arts.

"Mak. Mak!" Fee is desperately trying to get my attention. You see I get distracted really easily and tend to go off on unessacary or irrelevant tangents.

"McKenna, what did I just ask you?" The teacher asks. I answer with my usual sarcasm.

"I don't know I wasn't really paining attention, could you please repeat the question."

"Thats ok at least you were honest" The teacher replies wanting to move, on not noticing or ignoring the sarcasm, "As I was saying Shakespeare's Macbeth is a very superstitious play. " I zoned out after the word Shakespeare came out of her mouth. Its really funny how some teachers can love you when really you hate them.

I muttered

"If she only knew" To Fee who just rolled her eyes at me knowing my antics.

" _Sorry for the interruption, but Can McKenna Smythe please come to the office thank you._ "

Rang out over the loud speaker I felt a ping of guilt or was it slight fear in the pit of my stomach. I didn't think I had done anything to get me caught. You see the thing is, (not many people know this) i have a tendency to lash out and get into fights but because of Seb being a big lawyer people tend to let it go and/or not tell anyone somehow my brothers and parents always seem to find out (i think Fee tells them). I left my books on my desk and walked out of the room ignoring the looks I got from classmates. As I walked to the office it felt different though like something wasn't right. Usually I am confident and controlled in situations like this, but today i was nervous and jumpy like I knew already something wasn't right. When I got there Sebastian and Hunter were both there either I was in really big trouble or something really bad had happened it was only 9:00 in the morning how could something bad have happened already. Maybe it has something to do with that big explosion last night. As soon as Sebastian turned around as I entered the door I knew something was defiantly wrong. Sebastian looked like he had been crying. Sebastian never cries EVER. I had no idea still what was going on but something in the back of my mind told me it had something to do with the explosion and Barry maybe. He likes science stuff a lot and he never shuts up about STAR labs. And how quote on quote here "they are years ahead on anyone else's advancements in technology..."

"Mac," Sebastian said with hardly any voice left. Hunter put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, a simple gesture to say I can talk if you want. Sebastian shook his head looking directly into Hunters eyes

"No I have to say it" turning back to me

"Do you know about the STAR labs explosion last night." I nod my head slowly, coming to the realisation of what has happened.

"Well the explosion that occurred, it sent out a shock wave and created a lightning storm and..." Choking on the last few words, Hunter finishing off the sentence for Sebastian,

"Barry was at the police station in his crime lab late last night, the skylight door was opened and so, Barry went to close it and as he was closing it," taking a brief pause to let that information sink in, I interjected my voice hollow, tears forming

"He was stuck by lightning."

"The doctors aren't to sure what's happened, but are trying to stabilise him" Hunter continued, tears flowing freely down my face, I was sobbing. I couldn't take it any more

" No. NO!"

I ran out of the office having no clue where I was going I ended up in the Dance Studio. I always feel better in here. Sobbing so hard you could probably hear them from the other side of the school. I was sitting there crying for at least 1/2 an hour. I look up as the door creaks open. It's my brother Sebastian.

"Go away Seb." It's barely audible. looking at the ground unable to look at him as he looks too much like Barry for me to handle right now. He ignores my comment.

"I thought I might find you here." He says quietly walking over to where I sat in the back corner as far away from the door as possible. He sits down beside me not knowing what to say now. I lean over to him and nestle my head into his chest. Both just sitting there crying over our brother.

"I want to go home, Seb" I say in between sniffles.

"Ok" he stands up wiping his tears trying to be a composed lawyer again. "Do you need to get your bag and stuff" trying to contain my hiccups that have now formed as a result of the sobbing I reply

"Umm yeah, my uh bag is in my um locker, can um you go get that, do you know where it is and what's the combo?" We start to walk towards the door

"I've had to pick up books for you that many times when you have been suspended I know where it is" having a short lived little giggle at that knowing that half the stuff I did is nothing compared to Seb. Opening the door I say

"I'll go and get my books out of my English room."

"You going to be OK walking in there like that?" Sebastian asks knowing how much I care about my reputation and looks.

" yeah, my brother is in a coma in the hospital and might die at any time. So no I don't care." Getting angry at the thought that he could be gone at any second. Not angry at anyone in particular just the world what ever God there is, if there is one, why would you do something so cruel to a person who has suffered so much.

"Okay meet you back at the office in 10, text me other wise" Sebastian says lovingly.

As I walked to back to my English classroom it felt like the longest walk ever. Every one was going to start asking me questions and the only person I really wanted right now was my boyfriend Tom. He was in my English class although I usually sat with Fee, he knew something was wrong when I walked in he could tell that my confidence just wasn't there like it usually was. I opened the door to my English room and nearly every head turned to look at me I could see the curiosity in people's eyes. They were all itching to know what happened but I said nothing as in entered and went to go and collect my books. Tom is usually reserved and quite in class. He is amazing because he can read me like a open book and he knew immediately something was up. He knows all about my actual parents. He grabbed my books and gave them to me and started to walk me out.

"Ah Thomas, McKenna what do you think you are doing" said my teacher who is apparently blind and unable to see that I have been crying and am really upset and my boyfriend is just walking me out.

"I was just helping Mak with her books miss, can't you see that she is really upset." Tom answered.

"Oh, Well I think she is perfectly capable of carrying her books by herself" she replied.

Getting mad out of nowhere I reply

" No Miss you see the thing is, my brother was severely injured in the particle accelerator explosion last night and they've got no fucking clue if he is going to make it or not so a little sympathy would be nice" Tom starts to try to calm me down.

" now you all know why I'm so upset, so don't ask me anymore questions, oh and one more thing Miss, Tom is coming with me for support and unless you want to get into any more legal trouble I would let him go." The class was surprised at the fact that I said more now she is going to have some questions to be answered by 25, 16 year olds who are too curious for there own good.

The walk back to the office was quiet to say the least. I didn't even look up when Tom slipped his hand into mine although I did squeeze it tighter to say I appreciate it.

"Tom shouldn't you be in class?" Hunter asked curios as to what his response would be. I answered for him

"Moral support"

Sebastian then said to Tom

"We are going to visit Barry, would you like to come with us?"

"Only if Mak wants me there" he turned to me I nod my head.


End file.
